


Priest: The Boy WHo lived

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, Horror, Other, Out of Character, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A crossover between the Manga "Priest" and Harry potter, it is a WIP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

  
Author's notes: WIP  


* * *

Disclaimer: harry potter and all its products belong to J

 

 

@page { size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin-right: 3.18cm; margin-top: 2.54cm; margin-bottom: 2.54cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0cm; direction: ltr; color: #000000; text-align: justify; widows: 2; orphans: 2 }  
P.western { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 10pt; so-language: en-US }  
P.cjk { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 10pt }  
P.ctl { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 10pt }  
H1 { margin-top: 0cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; direction: ltr; color: #000000; widows: 2; orphans: 2 }  
H1.western { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 10pt; so-language: en-US; font-style: italic; font-weight: medium }  
H1.cjk { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 10pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: medium }  
H1.ctl { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 10pt; font-weight: medium }  
\-->

Disclaimer: harry potter and all its products belong to J.K. Rowling. Priest and all its products belong to Min-Woo Hyung and tokyopop inc. Everything else belongs to me.

**Priest: The Boy Who Returned**

**By: Maleficus-lupus**

Prologue: _Resurrection_

“ _I  
saw the white light before me and I walked through”_

“ _Resurrection”_

“ _The Devils trade for My soul”_

There is a room were there is nothing but a cross. A man is on that cross nails through his feet, through his hands, his chest. Chains stuck into his back. He is tall (at least we think he is after all we have nothing but the cross for measurement) he has many scars some as small as paper cuts some as wide as a hand. His head is bowed all we can see of his head is his hair long and black.

**************************************************************************************

“ **Harry.”** My head moves slightly, did I hear a voice? Or am I dreaming? As much as one can dream in this place.

“ **Harry”** no I definitely heard it this heard my name this time. Ahhh its my tormenter back again.

“ **A cold body left unsaved.”**

“ **Do you still wait for the god who has forsaken you?”**

The voice is growing closer. Can he not leave me in peace. In my agony?

“ **the Darkness can be your salvation”**

**************************************************************************************

A figure takes shape out of the darkness a tall man robed in black bald but with a beard, upon his forehead there is a cross shaped scar. **“spit on the symbol of your faith”** he raises his left hand, a withered hand with long broken black fingernails, there is a triangle on it. **“I can free you from this hell.”**

The mans mouth opens in a gasp.

“ **But do not forget who leads you down the path back to life”** the Dark Figure drags his forefinger down in a vertical line down the crucified mans forehead leaving a bleeding line. **“I can give you life beyond any living being. I can make you immortal”**

you see the dark figures eyes there is no whites only darkness. He is still speaking. **“You. A man of the light, now curse the Name of your** **friends. Do not be ashamed of your Rage, My Son.”** He makes a horizontal line upon the crucified mans forehead making a cross like his own.

“ **I can help you get your revenge. All that I ask is that You worship me.”** The dark mans mouth opens in a wide grin and disappears.

**************************************************************************************

‘ _I thought this was a final nightmare before the end. A last vision of life without ginny before I would join Her for eternity in the afterlife. I wrapped myself in my arms as if they were Hers and waited for the end._

_But as I awoke to the darkness and misery, I knew at once that my nightmare was real. My soul was tainted by his blood. I was beyond redemption, forever removed from the on I love.’_

_**********************************_ ****************************************************

The mans head points toward the sky in heart breaking anguish and as he screams you see that his eyes are a brilliant bright emerald green. “GIIINNNNYYYY!!!”.

A/N well what do you think? This is the start of my series after this I may have to think for a while because Priest is based in the time of the wild west that means its in the 19th(?) century while harry potter his in the 20th century. Ah well please review. And please tell me should I have Sirius still alive?


End file.
